Jenny's latest adventure
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Jenny is with Torchwood, and the team are moving to Ealing. Something strange is happening in Luke Smith's school once again, and it's Jenny's job to find out. But does she find love on the way? JennyXLuke JackXAnything Clani
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Doctor Who OR Sarah Jane Adventures. Guess what. The BBC do!**

Chapter 1

Jenny had been on Earth for six months now, with Torchwood, and Torchwood 3 were moving up to Ealing for a few weeks. Of course, not everyone went. Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Jenny, and Owen Harper got into the SUV and drove off out of Cardiff.

"You know the plan, right Jenny?" Jack asked

"Play the lost new girl, get my way in and find out what's going on? Yeah I can do that." Jenny said confidently. "But you didn't tell me what we're looking for."

"Cause we don't know until we find out from the information you give us. You need to listen to what's being said blondie." Owen piped up cockily.

"When you stop being a total arse maybe I'll listen to you Owen, but Jack didn't tell me so I have to ask." Jenny said, looking at him with the same steely gaze the Doctor would have been giving him.

"Don't piss a woman off Owen. Not if you want to keep everything downstairs." Jack smirked.

"If you weren't bloody driving Jack Harkness I'd slap you and kiss you for that remark." Gwen laughed.

Jack rolled his eyes and grinned.

After a few hours they arrived in Ealing.

Jack's phone rang and he put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Sarah-Jane! What a wonderful surprise to hear from such a gorgeous woman." Jack smirked.

"Shut up Jack. M son and his friends are here." Sarah-Jane laughed.

"Ok. I'll behave for once." he laughed with her. "Why that call? Here to give me direction?"

"Yes. And Jack? Are you sure you have the right person for the job?" she asked.

"Yep. And she just can't wait to get started."

"Alright." she said and started giving the directions, which Gwen quickly took down on paper she found in the glove compartment.

The team arrived in Bannerman Road half an hour later.

Luke Smith and his friends were stepping out of the house into the warm summer night's air when they arrived.

Jenny saw him, a tiny flush of plink on her cheeks, undetected in the dark, and silently thanked whoever was watching over her that the windows were blacked out.

Luke turned in her direction and their eyes seemed to connect momentarily, and her hearts stopped, only to be kickstarted again when the other boy nudged him and someone poked her in the shoulder and they both looked away.

Once he disappeared into another house across the road, everyone got out of the SUV and walked up to Sarah-Jane's home and walked straight in.

Sarah-Jane came to the top of the stairs and called them up.

Jenny smiled at her.

"Jenny this is the great Sarah-Jane Smith. Sarah-Jane this is Jenny." Jack grinned.

"Nice to meet you." Jenny smiled, taking her outstretched hand.

"You too." Sarah-Jane smiled, shaking her hand.

Jack then pulled Sarah-Jane away, to explain everything about Jenny, about who she was, how she was connected with the Doctor.

"She only told Martha to tell me. The rest of the team don't know obviously, because she doesn't want to be treated differently, to be forever known as this precious little thing, the Doctor's daughter." Jack explained. "She said all of this when she first came to us."

"Well of course she'd want her own identity, she's only young." Sarah-Jane nodded.

Jenny looked at the objects surrounding the large computer coming from the chimney breast. She picked them up, curiosity taking over and she studied them for a brief moment, before placing them back down. Her eyes fell on a picture with the two boys she saw earlier, Sarah-Jane and a girl she hadn't seen with them outside.

"What are we looking for? If you're the one who brought us here, you must have some idea." She asked Sarah-Jane, looking at her.

"I am afraid I do not know. All the alien activity that has been detected is inside Luke's school. It is not known what species it is, if there is indeed one." came a reply, but not from Sarah-Jane. It came from the computer behind her.

"Did that just talk?" she asked, looking confused as she turned toward it.

"Sounds like it." Gwen said.

"You've taken down a Weevil without a gun or any spray, and you're freaked out by a bloody talking computer? Ridiculous." Owen said.

Jenny turned and kicked him where he hurt the most, sending him down in agony. "Jack DID warn you." she said smugly.

"Is it the time of month for you women or what?" Owen whined.

Gwen pulled Jenny away from him before anymore was done.

Owen composed himself eventually, walking to the rest of the group.

"One question Jack. Why do I need to be the one posing as the new girl?" Jenny asked.

"I think it's one of his fantasies. A girl in a school uniform." Gwen and Sarah-Jane laughed.

"Yes that sounds about right. But it could be ANYTHING." Sarah-Jane said.

"Oi! Enough about my sex life thank you! She's young, pretty and fit's the part perfectly." Jack grumbled.

"You just like the uniform more like." Jenny laughed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Jack smirked, which earned him a slap from all 3 females.

"What's the sleeping plan?" Gwen asked.

Jack shrugged.

"I'm fine to sleep in the SUV." Jenny said.

"Absolutely not." Sarah-Jane said.

"Oh?" Jenny looked up in confusion.

"I'm not having anyone sleeping in a car. Especially with what's going on. Anything could happen."

"I'll be fine. I can hold off anything that wants to hurt me." Jenny smiled.

"Yeah the boys can sleep in the front and we'll sleep in the back. No one will know we're in there unless they open the door." Gwen said.

Sarah-Jane looked at Jack, who just shrugged again.

"Alright. I don't like it, but fine. Just for one night. Once Luke, Clyde and Rani know who and why you're here, you're inside." Sarah-Jane sighed.

"Yes ma'am." Jack saluted, grinning.

"Behave." Gwen laughed.

"I am!" Jack pouted. "I think we should call it a night. Jenny looks like she's gonna drop."

Jenny, who, during the conversation, now found herself unable to keep her eyes open, made a small "Hmm?"

The team slowly made their way down the stairs and out to the SUV, where, sure enough, they stayed there the entire night.

(A/N. so there you have it for chapter one. Please read and review. Reviews are Doctor shaped cookies and they make me type faster ;))


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in aaaaaaaaages but I lost my paper with the chapter on and only recently found it, and I've had other muses... but please read and review**

2.

Morning couldn't have come quicker for Jenny as she slowly stretched out her cramped muscles. She looked around her in the dark SUV and saw that everyone else was asleep. She slowly wand quietly got dressed into black trousers, a school blouse and a pale pink cardigan.

Jack, hearing Jenny's final tiny movements, slowly woke up and nudged Owen awake.

Jenny looked at them. "Morning." she grinned.

"Morning to you too." Owen said miserably, rolling his eys at her.

Jenny grabbed her bottle of water and drank from it.

Luke and Sarah-Jane walked out seconds later, and Jenny froze again. It was as though she were afraid he'd see into the car if she moved.

"Who's car is that?" Luke asked.

"I'll explain later, you go get Clyde and Rani, and off to school with you." Sarah-Jane smiled.

He nodded and set off for Clyde's home, just as Gwen had started to wake up in the car.

Sarah-Jane walked over to the SUV and ushered everyone into the house. The 2 women went upstairs to freshen up first while the 2 guys waited downstairs, and went up the stairs to do their thing when they came back down.

"All Luke knows at the moment is that there's going to be someone new starting in his school." Sarah-Jane said once they were all together.

"Right." Jack nodded.

"Are you sure you can do this?" she asked Jenny. "Because you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'm sure." she nodded. "Was born a soldier and I'll die one if need be." she added. _'Dad always told me I was nothing but an echo and a soldier anyway…' she thought._

"If that's something that 900 year old alien told you then ignore him. He says things when he faces things he's not used to." Sarah Jane said.

"Like me." Jack smirked.

"He needs a good talking to if you ask me." Sarah-Jane added.

Jenny giggled a little.

"Well nobody did." Owen said and got a kick from Gwen.

"Shut up Owen." Jack told him. "Come on, you'll be late."

Jenny pouted. "Okay."

She and Jack walked to the SUV and he drove her to the school.

She said her bye's and walked through the gates and through the doors.

"Maybe playing the part won't be so bad… I already am lost…." she muttered, looking around.

She walked through the eerily quiet corridors and kept looking behind her. She wasn't looking in front of her and walked straight into Luke.

"Sorry." they both said at the same time.

Their eyes connected once more, this time he was arware of it.

"I'm Luke. Luke Smith." he said, smiling and holding out his hand.

"I'm.. Jenny." she said, taking his hand.

Both smiles widened a little.

"So… are you the new person?" he asked.

She nodded. "A bit lost though…"

"Well… what class are you in? I could take you there."

"I dunno… I suppose… you could show me… if you're not gonna be late that is."

"No, I've got a free hour, our teacher hasn't turned up." he smiled just as the boy and girl she'd seen with him the night before walked up to them.

"Hello…" Jenny smiled.

"This is Clyde." Luke pointed to the boy. "And this is Rani." he pointed to the girl. "And guys, this is Jenny."

"Hey." Clyde grinned, looking her up and down.

"You'll be fine with us. Just ignore him, he tends to be annoying." Rani assured and said jokingly.

"Only to you guys." Clyde laughed.

"You think?" Jenny asked, not really hearing Clyde's comment.

"Yeah." Luke smiled.

Luke, Clyde and Rani stayed with Jenny through the day.

"Have you found anything strange happening lately?" Jenny asked, and instantly regretted it.

Luke, Clyde and Rani looked at each other suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Rani asked.

"Um… I can't explain now… I don't understand it myself." Jenny lied. "But Sarah-Jane might later…"

"Come on.. Just tell us at least a bit about what's going on." Rani said.

Jenny looked around them to make sure they were alone and she looked at them. "I'm with Torchwood… Only for a little bit though… I plan on trying to find my dad… And Sarah-Jane told Jack that she might need Torchwood's help…" she said.

"What's Torchwood?" Clyde asked.

Jenny shrugged. "Never asked. All I know is we deal with aliens and what comes through the rift."

Luke looked at Jenny, not knowing what to do. It was like being back in front of Maria, paralysed, mute, only the sound of his thudding heart banging his eardrums.

"I still say we check with Sarah-Jane and Mr Smith. Don't you, Luke?" Rani said. "Luke?"

Clyde let out a frustrated groan. "Why does he always do this…" he muttered and slapped Luke on the back.

Luke jumped at the sudden assault. "Hey what was that for!"

"Sorry, did I interrupt you drooling over the blonde over there?" Clyde rolled his eyes.

Jenny and Luke blushed.

"Come on!" Clyde said impatiently and pulled his friend down the path from school. Rani linked arms with Jenny.

"So what do you think?" Rani asked.

"About what?" Jenny looked at her.

"'Bout Luke."

"He seems… nice…" Jenny nodded.

"Yeah he is." Rani smiled.

"Girls, hurry up will ya!" Clyde rolled his eyes at them. "Sarah-Jane wants to see us!"

"Yeah, we're not racing. It's not like she's gonna run off." Rani laughed.

"She might kick Jack out." Jenny laughed.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"He flirts with anything that moved." Jenny said.

Rani giggled at the thought.

Luke just looked confused.

"Never mind. Just watch him when you see him." Jenny told him, grinning and she glanced behind her as she heard a strange, metallic thrumming sound. When she saw nothing there, the four turned a corner and walked into Bannerman Road. Moments later a blue 50's Police box appeared where Jenny had just looked.

Luke walked up to the door of his home and opened it, allowing the girls in first, he and Clyde followed after.

"Look what the dog dragged in." Owen commented, seeing them.

"Ew, the rats have been in and left you?" Jenny retorted.

"Cool it blondie." Jack smirked.

"Make me, Immortal Space Playboy." Jenny laughed.

"Ouch." Jack laughed with her.

"Alright, children." Sarah-Jane cut in before anymore was said.

They smirked at each other before someone pulled her out of the room. Glancing behind, she saw it was Rani pulling her up the stairs to the attic.

-End Chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"So what are you exactly?" Clyde asked.

"Um… I don't really know…" Jenny said trying to keep her nerves out of her voice."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked from his position by the window.

"Something seems different about you, Jenny. Something not human." Clyde said.

"Scans show that she seems to be of Time Lord origin. But she is not a pure Time Lord."

Jenny jumped and shot a slight glare at the talking computer. "Wish you wouldn't do that." she muttered.

"From what I've heard from mum, she travelled with one years ago. They have two hearts." Luke said.

"Let me listen, see if she has." Clyde said.

"Excuse me, I'm not some lab experiment or some freak you can poke and prod at!" Jenny snapped indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, guys, leave her alone. She's just as normal as us on the outside. With our track record, if she was out to attack us she would've done it by now." Rani said.

Jenny nodded at her, mouthing a "Thank you." to her.

Rani hugged her shoulders, smiling.

"Sorry." Luke said gently.

Jenny smiled at him. "S'okay." she said.

He smiled back and hugged her, and she hugged back.

"What's going on here then?" came the American voice of Captain Jack.

Jenny jumped a little for the second time that day. "They wanted to prod and poke at me." she said looking at him.

"I thought only I was allowed to do that." he joked.

"Since when?" Jenny laughed and rolled her eyed, everyone else laughing with them. "Why are you up here anyway?" she asked.

"We just gotta check something Sarah Jane picked up on. When we get back I want everyone in one piece." Jack smirked. "Trust me Jenny your dad would find a way to kill me."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "That… um… never mind."

Jack grinned and left.

"Dunno what he'd be like… Can't comment on it… he abandoned me anyway…" she muttered, forgetting Rani was at her side.

Rani looked at her. "You okay?" she asked.

Jenny looked up, not realising a tear had slipped down her cheek until Luke reached over and wiped ity away tenderly. She bit her lip to hold in more tears.

Luke looked at Rani and Clyde, both of them silently telling him to take her out of the room. He gently took Jenny by the hand and took her out to stand by the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"It' nothing…" she whispered.

"You don't cry for nothing." he said.

"Just… remembering things…" she admitted.

He nodded. He wouldn't make her tell everything, he'd respect her choice, waiting to see if she'd tell him in time.

She leaned in toward him, and he hugged her to him gently.

"You okay now?" he asked after a moment's silence.

Jenny nodded and closed her eyes, listening to his steady solitary heart beat.

Luke could feel the double beat of her hearts beating in time with his own heart against his chest, and he knew then that she was more than some alien they were used to battling, she was more than just an experiment. She was more normal and more like him than anything. She too had been created, not born. She too was of alien origin.

Rani watched the scene with a small smile on her face. "How about we all go out for a bit? When they come back?"

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Luke nodded.

Jenny looked up and nodded also. "Yeah sure." she said and looked at Luke, smiling a little.

He smiled back at her.

_'He's cute when he smiles.'_ she thought.

At the same time, Luke was thinking _'She seems really nice… I don't see why the Doctor would leave her…'_

She bit her lip again and looked back to the floor.

Jack, Owen, Gwen and Sarah-Jane came back after a few hours. They had found the Doctor and he was now stood in the kitchen.

Like went into the kitchen while the other three went out the front door.

"Mum, we're gonna go to the playing field." he told her, grinning.

"Don't be too late." Sarah Jane smiled.

"Lukey boy!" the Doctor grinned.

"Hello." he said. "Anyway, see you." he walked out to Clyde, Rani and Jenny. He looked at Jenny and then back through the door before he closed it.

She bit her lip, looking uncomfortable. "What?"

The Doctor was by the window watching them walk, his eyes trained on the blonde.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Doctor." Sarah-Jane said. "She's hurting, Doctor."

"I know… and I caused it…" he sighed.

Luke looked over at Jenny.

"Is there something wrong?" Jenny asked.

"No." Luke shook his head and put his arm around her shoulder.

The four friends made their way to the playing field. Luke, Rani, and Clyde placed their jackets on the grass and sat on them. Luke motioned for Jenny to sit next to him.

Jenny sat beside him, smiling a little as Clyde tried tp instigate a game of truth or dare..

"Newbie. Truth or dare." Clyde said, aiming the question at Jenny.

"Um… truth." she said.

Taking in Jenny's appearance and general innocence, Clyde remembered back when he'd first met Luke. She was almost the same way. She didn't really seem all too experienced so he settled for "When was your last kiss?"

"Um… back home. Trapped in a prison cell. I… kissed the guard and turned his own gun on him. Tricked him into setting us free." she answered, leaving out that it had been her first and only.

"Don't go near you with a gun then." Luke teased.

Jenny giggled. "Or a prison cell."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Clyde turned his attention to Rani.

Rani had chosen dare and she was dared to get involved In a group of cocky lads playing football and to take the ball from them. Which she did, and she managed to score a goal in the process.

Luke was told to say dare, because Rani and Clyde knew everything about him anyway.

Clyde looked at him slirking.

Jenny looked at the two boys silently.

"Alright then." Clyde said, taking the scarf from around Rani's neck.

"Hey!" she said loudly.

Clyde ignored her and tied it around Luke's head, covering his eyes then silently motioned the girls to stand up. "You have to kiss one of the two girls in front of us, and you can't remove the blindfold until it's done."

Both Rani and Jenny looked at each other with wide eyes.

They watched Luke take slow, tentative steps toward them.

Luke reached out and gently grasped the hand of either Rani or Jenny, he couldn't tell which one, and he stopped.

Jenny, who'd closed her eyes during the task, had slowly opened her eyes at the contact. She stepped forward, closing the gap between them, and their lips tentatively and gently touched.

Luke was the first to take a small step back, taking off the scarf and smiled at her.

Jenny looked back up at him, her pink, puffy lips pulled into a small smile. And they kissed again, her arms around his neck and his arms across her back.

Only when they pulled apart again did Rani give Clyde his dare, but they didn't even notice what he was given. They were still looking at each other.

-End chapter-


	4. Chapter 4

4.

As the time went on, the night drew in nearer and the four friends decided to go home.

Jenny noticed the blue police box before anyone else. "What's that? It wasn't there earlier." she said.

Rani glanced at Luke, who knew what it was, but he didn't say anything.

"Just… a normal blue box, blondie." Clyde said.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you, I can see that." she said sarcastically, leaning against Luke.

"Anyway, I'd better be going home." Cyde said.

Luke nodded. "See you tomorrow." he grinned.

"Yeah." Clyde grinned back and walked back to his home.

"I'd better be going too." Rani smiled as they turned in to Bannerman Road.

"Night." Luke smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Jenny grinned.

Rani hugged them both before bounding across the road to her home.

Luke smiled at Jenny, pulling her close to him.

She grinned up at him.

He lead her up to the door by the hand and he opened the door.

"Luke?" came Sarah Jane's voice.

"Yeah it's us." Luke said as he shut the door behind him and Jenny.

Sarah Jane poked her head around the living room door. "There you both are." she smiled and beckoned them into the room.

Jenny and Luke both walked in, still holding hands.

Jenny's eyes scanned the room and her eyes fell on the Doctor. The smile on her face faltered and she quickly looked away.

Luke saw this and let go of her hand, provoking a small whimper from her and he hugged her.

Jack and Sarah Jane noticed the reaction, noticed how close the two seemed to have got during their time out, but they didn't say anything.

"Jenny…" the Doctor said quietly, causing Jenny to bury herself further into Luke's embrace.

Luke just stood, his arms as tight around her as they would go, confused, he didn't understand her reaction.

"Luke I think you should take Jenny into the kitchen. Or upstairs." Sarah Jane said.

Luke nodded and struggled to pull Jenny from the room, she could barely move.

"What's that about?" Jack asked as he moved to shut the door once they were both out of the room.

"Why now…" Jenny whimpered.

"Maybe it's not all bad?" Luke suggested as they walked up the stairs.

She shrugged. "I don't know…"

They made it to his room, and he sat her down on the bed, standing in front of her.

"You can have this tonight." he told her gently.

"What about you?"

"We've got a small fold up one somewhere. I'll use that one."

Jenny smiled a little, blinking at the tears that had been building in her eyes.

Luke sat next to her and hugged her.

There was a knock at the door, and Sarah Jane waked in. she took in the sight of her son and Jenny, and she smiled softly.

Jenny slowly looked up.

"Are you alright?" Sarah Jane asked, moving into the room.

"Not really…" Jenny muttered.

"I've told her she can have my bed tonight and I'll get the fold up." Luke said.

Sarah Jane nodded. "Jenny your father… he just wants to speak with you."

She shook her head. "No."

"I've told him if you really wanted to you'd have to have either me or Luke with you. He understands."

"I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to see him… I'm nothing to him…" she said.

Neither of them knew he was standing behind the door listening to them.

"Now I don't think that's true." Sarah Jane said gently, sitting next to Jenny.

"He said it himself. All I am to him is an echo, I'm nothing but a soldier, I'm not like him." Jenny said and turned herself slightly into Luke's embrace again.

Sarah Jane sighed softly. "I don't think he meant it. He usually says things he doesn't mean. don't throw it all away, work at it, or at least try to. Think about it? For me? Please?"

Jenny gave a slight nod.

Sarah Jane hugged her around the shoulders. "You can't lose him. Especially if you're both the only family you have." she said gently, getting up and walking to the door. "I'll come and check on you both in an hour or so." she added.

"Okay mum." Luke smiled a little.

She smiled back and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"You have some explaining to do. Forgiveness won't happen in a day if she decides to see you." she said, seeing the Doctor.

"I know…" he muttered.

"So go on." she looked at him.

"I can't Sarah."

"Can't or won't." she retorted. "In my son's bedroom there's a broken, lonely girl no older than Luke himself and you've known me for goodness knows how long, and you can't or won't even tell me why you did it? How can you tell HER if you won't tell ME." she said and walked down the stairs to rejoin Jack, Gwen and Owen.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked Jenny.

She shook her head, turning her head in to his neck.

He pulled back slightly, feeling her wet cheeks on his skin, he looked at her and tenderly wiped away the tears from her face. "It'll e alright you know."

She looked up at him.

"I promise." he smiled and softly kissed her on the forehead.

The Doctor remained outside for a few moments listening to the movements and conversation inside the room between Luke and his daughter.

A part of him remembered what it was like, watching his children grow up and fall in love. But they were gone. All of hem, but that didn't mean the feeling, the need to protect was gone. He half wanted to go in there, pull her away from Luke and protect her from the entire universe, and half of him wanted to leave, seeing that she was happy and wouldn't need him there. He knew of the sleeping arrangements, but he knew all too well what teenage boys, human or otherwise, were like.

He hoped, for Luke's sake, that nothing happened to hurt her, and he slowly and reluctantly pulled himself away from the door and down the stairs to Sarah Jane.

"So do you know what you want to do?" Luke asked after a few silent moments, just holding her, the gentle rhythm of her beating hearts against his chest.

"Yeah… yeah I think I have…" Jenny said quietly, looking up at him.

They both leaned in and their lips met gently.

After a few moments, Luke pulled back almost reluctantly and he stood up, earning a questioning glance from Jenny.

"Going to get the fold up." he told her.

"Oh, okay." she smiled just as Gwen knocked on the door and came up with a pair of pyjamas.

"Here you go." Gwen smiled. "Toshiko got us all some spare clothes and Ianto sent them up."

"Okay. Thanks." Jenny smiled again, taking them from her.

Gwen nodded with a smile, looking between then and she walked out of the room, back down the stairs.

"I'll go get it now, and you can change while I'm out the room." Luke said.

Jenny nodded while Luke went out, and started to undress.

Luke made his way up the stairs to the attic and pulled the fold up camp bed from a cupboard, and he carried it back down the stairs to the door of his room, taking his time. He waited outside for a moment before knocking on the door.

"Just a sec!" she called, and after about 20 seconds she said "Come in."

Luke opened the door and walked in with it. He saw her dressed in the pink pyjamas she'd been given, her hair tied up in a pony tail down her back, and he set the bed on the floor, unfolding it next to his own.

An hour later, Sarah Jane walked in,and smiled again, taking in the same sight she'd seen earlier on, though Jenny was curled up and had her eyes closed this time.

Jenny opened her eyes to look up at her, and she slowly pushed herself into a comfortable sitting position.

"Are you alright now?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yeah… thanks…" Jenny smiled a little.

"Have you thought about what you want to do?" Sarah Jane asked, taking another step into the room.

"Yeah… and I'm gonna do it… But I want yo both there with me, please.." Jenny said quietly.

"That's fine." Sarah Jane said softly. "Right you two, sleep, now. Preferably separate."

That remark earned a giggle from both teens.

"We will." Luke said grinning.

Sarah Jane looked at him.

"I promise!" he laughed.

Sarah Jane laughed with him. "Alright. See you both in the morning." she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead before walking out.

Luke turned to Jenny and hugged her before slipping down on to the makeshift bed.

Jenny got under the covers of Luke's bed and turned the lamp off, then she let her hand drop into his waiting one as she laid down, but she couldn't sleep.

She couldn't help but think she'd made the biggest mistake of her life saying she'd speak with the Doctor, and she slowly fell into a restless sleep.

-End chapter-

**A/N: How was it? Is the relationship moving too fast? Are they still in character? plot bunnies didn't do justice in my eyes, but it's all up to you guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The next morning, Jenny uncurled herself from her sleep, and she opened her eyes to find Luke had already woke up and was already out of the room.

She stretched herself out and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, and she slowly stood up and silently made her way down the stairs, into the living room, where she spotted the Doctor, but she ignored him and sat down, closing her eyes and rubbing them with her hands to try and wake herself up more.

Luke walked in after ten or fifteen minutes. "I was gonna go up and see if you were awake." he smiled.

Jenny opened her eyes, and smiled back up at him. "Well I'm here now, so…"

The Doctor cleared his throat, fighting to keep a glare off his face.

Luke looked around at him. "Sorry." he grinned.

Jenny refused to look at him, stood up and walked over to Luke and they both walked out the room, and into the kitchen. Sarah Jane was at the table.

"Jack and the others have found something so they've already done. They should be back later." Sarah Jane smiled softly.

Jenny nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Do you want to go into school today or do you want to stay and get things over and done with?"

Both teens looked at each other.

"We'll stay." they both decided.

Sarah Jane nodded. "Alright, well I'll get on to the school." she said.

"I'll go call Clyde and Rani… tell them we won't be there." Luke said and took his phone from his pocket.

"What are you going to tell them?" Jenny asked.

"Just that mum needed us both for something. They'll figure out an excuse at school." he shrugged.

Jenny nodded, and watched him walk down the hallway as he spoke on the phone to Clyde.

"He'd still be here waiting." Sarah Jane said.

"What do you mean?" Jenny bit her lip.

"If you decide to forgive your dad for all he's done and go with him, Luke would wait for you."

Jenny sighed. "How do you know?"

"Because I see it when I look at you both. You've only just met and you've already fallen. And I remember what that felt like all those years ago." Sarah Jane smiled softly.

Even if it was too much too soon, and too quick, she knew true love when she saw it.

Jenny smiled a little and bit her lip again. "But what if he doesn't… and he forgets me? I'm hardly anything special…"

"Now you stop. Stop right there. You are special. Everyone is in their own little way. But you… after all you've been through, you've come out of it stronger, and you've made Luke happier than I think he's ever been, and every girl thinks of her dad as a hero, but not many can actually say he is one." Sarah Jane stood up, moved around the table and hugged her. "I'll not have you saying or thinking any less about yourself in this house or anywhere. Do you understand?"

Jenny nodded slightly and hugged her back. "Yeah… okay…"

Sarah Jane went to sit back down when Luke cane back in, smiling. "All sorted. Clyde's gonna think up an excuse, and Rani was there with him, she gets the plan already…" he said.

Sarah Jane nodded. "Okay. I'll go let him know we're nearly ready to talk." she said and walked out to find the Doctor.

Luke said nothing back and looked at Jenny, and could tell something was wrong with her. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking her gently by the hand.

"Nothing…" she lied and placed a fake smile on her face.

"Negative, Master Luke." came the robotic voice of K-9 from under the table. "Mistress Jenny fears that Master Luke shall forget her if she travels with the Doctor."

"What? I wouldn't forget you. Ever." he told her gently, pulling his hand from hers and softly touched her cheek. How as it that he knew exactly what to do, what to say? He'd never been in this situation before where he really loved someone other than his mother and his friends, but all he knew was it felt right, being with this girl in front of him felt right, perfect.

Jenny looked up at him, her blue eyes boring into his identically blue ones.

This feeling… what was it? Why did it make her feel strange inside in a way she didn't mind? Why was it perfect? She had never been in a situation where she'd loved someone, not even her father before. She hadn't been allowed to feel any kind of love toward him, since he'd refused her from the moment she came to be, but that didn't stop her jumping in front of a bullet to save him. She knew for Luke she'd do more than just take a bullet for him just to save him…

Luke pulled her into a hug just as Sarah Jane came back with the Doctor, who was about to go in and pull them apart, but was stopped just by a mere look Sarah Jane had given him.

She left them both for a minute before lightly knocking the door. "Are you ready? Or do you want more time?"

Luke was about to answer, to ask for more time, but Jenny got there first.

"The longer I put this off the worse it gets in my head… I want to get this done now."

Luke looked at her, silently asking her with his eyes if she was sure as she pulled him back over to the table and she sat down, pulling him next to her.

Jenny nodded slightly, almost certain what she wanted to hear.

Sarah Jane and the Doctor sat opposite them.

"Well my first question is why?" Jenny spoke with no emotion in her voice.

He visibly winced at how unemotional she sounded. "Why what?" he asked, but of course he knew exactly what she was talking about, so why cause her more pain by making her say it.

Her eyes narrowed. "Well why did you leave me? Let's start with that one."

He stared at her. "Because I thought you were dead."

"But you also thought there was a chance I'd wake up. I heard you. Hearing's apparently the final thing to go when you die." she stated. "But no. You listened to Martha. Not that I'm surprised, you didn't want me anyway. Kept telling me exactly that and that I was nothing until I jumped through those beams."

He sighed heavily and stood up. He wasn't listening to this. "Who the hell are you telling me what you think of me when I've saved planets, whole civilisations, brought down a few too. I was there at the fall of Arcadia and there at the fall of my own planet! People have died for me and because of me and you're shouting about me leaving you?" he glared darkly at her.

Of course the words cut her deeply, but she wasn't scared by him and he wasn't going to scare her with that vicious glare. She just merely stared him down and neither one looked away until Sarah Jane slammed her hand down onto the table.

"Stop this! Both of you!"

"I can't stay here." he told Sarah Jane.

"No." Jenny said simply. "More like you don't want to. Well you're not doing the walking away this time, I am." she told him, pulling herself from the comfort of Luke's arm and stood up, walking out.

"Where are you going?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I'm going to get dressed then going to join Clyde and Rani in school!" Jenny snapped and stormed up the stairs.

"I'll go up when she's ready…" Luke said quietly and edged out of the room, shutting the door behind him and waited at the foot of the stairs.

"What did you go and say that for?" it was Sarah Jane's turn to glare slightly.

"I dunno…" he sighed, inwardly kicking himself. "Okay so it shouldn't have come out like that…"

"Affirmative." was K-9's response from under the table.

"But there you go, told you she didn't need me." the Doctor said.

"Negative, Master." K-9 spoke once more. "Mistress Jenny does need you. Suggest letting her know you want to be there for her and offer her guidance and support."

The Doctor looked to where the sound of his old, faithful friend was coming from and he sighed heavily. "Maybe you're right…" he murmured, sitting back down.

"He is right. For someone who's meant to have all the brains you can be stupid." Sarah Jane managed a smile.

"I know…"

There was a few silent moments and then Luke's voice came from the attic, sounding panicked.

"Mum! I need your help!"

Sarah Jane looked, wide eyed and pulled the Doctor back up and she ran up the stairs.

They both burst through the door, seeing Luke kneeling over an unconscious Jenny. He'd obviously put a blanket over her in an attempt to conceal the half dressed girl.

"What happened?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I dunno… I was in my room getting ready and I just heard a thud coming from here, I came up and found her here…" Luke explained.

"If I may provide a visual link to what happened, Sarah Jane" the super computer in front of them spoke.

"Yes, please do."

Once she said it, the visual began playing.

It showed Jenny from the shoulders up, and a glowing white mist coming from the open window, the mist enveloped her, entering her body through her airways and she dropped to the floor like a rag doll.

"Mr Smith, can you scan her and try to find out what that is?" Sarah Jane asked, trying to stay calm for Luke's, and the Doctor's sake.

"Scanning now."

The Doctor was already scanning the area with his sonic screwdriver, busying himself so he didn't have to think about the guilt of his earlier words.

Luke just stayed at Jenny's side, holding her hand, hoping she was going to be okay.

-end chapter-


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long guys, I've had a mind block for some time, and working on other stories hasn't really helped either... enjoy xx

"Come on, Jenny..." The Doctor muttered, scanning her with the sonic screwdriver.

"Will she be alright?" Luke asked.

The Doctor looked at the young teenager. He could see how much he cared for her, even though they'd only known each other a short amount of time. "Yes." he answered, "I promise you, Luke. She will be fine. But I need to get her into the TARDIS. I'll know more once the TARDIS is done scanning her."

"I'll get her properly dressed. You go on out, I'll bring her out." Sarah-Jane said, picking up the dropped blouse from the floor.

The Doctor nodded and he and Luke walked out of the room while Sarah-Jane guided Jenny's limp arms into the sleeves and buttoned up the blouse. Once she was done, Sarah-Jane lifted Jenny's body up, which was heavy with slumber, and slowly walked to the door, stuggling a little as she walked.

When he saw Sarah-Jane appear out of the door, the Doctor took his daughter from her and he bounded down the stairs and out of the door to the TARDIS.

He settled Jenny into the medical room and allowed the TARDIS to do the necessary scans, he waited impatiently.

Sarah-Jane and Luke waited by the car. Luke just wanted to know if she really was going to be okay. He truly cared for her, yet she was just a stranger to him compared to his friends and his mum.

"Oh no..." The Doctor muttered, reading the results. "I'm so sorry, Jenny." he said softly, pressing his fingers to her temples, placing her body into a deep sleep for a long time. Whatever it was that was attacking her body, it was slowly killing her. The deep sleep would stop her from getting worse until he found a way to save her. The cause of it was grave. It had the affects of Rackweed poisoning, but there was no trace of Rackweed at all in the attic. He stood away from her and walked out of the TARDIS, over to where Luke and Sarah-Jane were standing.

"What's wrong with her?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"the TARDIS doesn't fully know yet..." The Doctor lied. "But until I can find something to help her, I've placed her into a temporary deep sleep. She'll be fine until I can get some help for her. I'll take her to the planet Caspermaniac, it's a whole planet dedicated to healing the sick, they should have something."

Luke nodded, but he didn't seem to understand what was going on.

Sarah-Jane knew he was lying about the TARDIS not knowing, but she knew why he lied. "And if you can't help her?" she asked.

"I will. Failing is not an option." he told her.

Sarah-Jane nodded in understanding. If it were Luke lying there potentially dying, she was sure she'd move Heaven and Earth to save him. And the Doctor literally could move the stars if it saved somebody he cared for. "Just look after her. And yourself." she said, hugging him and then put her arms back around Luke.

the Doctor nodded, hugging her back and walked back to the TARDIS.

Luke and Sarah-Jane both watched as the blue box disappeared into nothingness.

"She'll be okay won't she? Really?" Luke asked.

"Of course, Luke." Sarah-Jane said, though she wasn't entirely sure herself.

Neither of them knew that would be one of the few times they'd see the Doctor with that face before he regenerated.

-End-


	7. Chapter 7

7.

When Jenny woke up, she was staring up at a clinically white ceiling, and she could hear movements around her. She turned her head to face a blue creature checking her vitals. When she tried to move more she found she couldn't, determined not to panic, she opened her mouth to speak. "What's happening? Where am I?"

"You are in a hospital." Came the voice of the creature who didn't even look in her direction before it walked off to check somebody else over.

"Hey! That doesn't answer my question!" Jenny growled.

"Well if I'd have known you were going to be this loud I'd have taken you somewhere else."

Jenny turned her head again and shot a glare at the Doctor for his remark. "Where am I, and why can't I move?"

"You're on the planet Caspermaniac. They heal people on this planet." The Doctor explained. "And you were struck down with something, and nobody knows what it is or where it came from, I've put your body into a temporary lock-down so they can find out and treat you. You won't have long before you fall asleep again."

"Oh great." Jenny rolled her eyes. "Wait a minute... what about Luke or Sarah Jane? Are they okay?"

"Yeah they're fine. Luke found you , alerted us. And I brought you straight here." The Doctor nodded. "You should rest now, you'll need your energy to fight this." He added, knowing that once she fell asleep that would be it. She would fall into the coma Mr Smith had told them about, and it was up to the doctors on this planet now to save her.

"I don't want to... something's not right, I need to see him, please."

"Jenny, you'll be fine, you're in the safest hands I could possibly put you in. Luke can't see you not like this, while you're still sick. Get yourself better and then you can go back to Earth and see him."

"But..." Jenny sighed, suddenly feeling weak again and she fought to stay awake.

"But nothing, now sleep." The Doctor ordered, and looked away when she complied and she fell asleep once more.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" A creature spoke toward him.

"Doctor Thia knows about her. Just look after her, make sure she comes through this." The Doctor spoke before leaving the hospital and made his way to the TARDIS. "I have one more trip to make before I see that Ood. Let's make it a good one, old girl." He said before pressing buttons, pulling levers and throwing the machine back into the time vortex.

Suddenly machines bleeped by Jenny's bed, signalling her hearts slowing, and many of the doctors rushed around and tried to stabilize her. One of the doctors pulled out a needle and jabbed it into the young girl's arm, injecting her with a liquid that was turquoise in colour which caused her body to arch momentarily before crashing back down onto the hard bed, where it lay there, motionless. Her heart rate returned to normal, and jenny remained in an unconscious state while inside, the fluid that was pushed into her circulation began to work its magic, slowly healing her from the unknown disease. Well, unknown to the others, but not unknown to that particular doctor.

He looked down at her and nodded. "You'll be alright." He told her softly before ushering the others away and returning to work.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"What aren't you telling me Doctor?" Jack demanded, looking at the man he considered a close friend, standing in his office in the Hub. "She's been gone for weeks. What is going on? Cause since Sarah Jane told us she collapsed we've heard nothing. We don't know if she's alive or dead."

"She's fine. She's alive. She's in the safest place she could possibly be." The Doctor told Jack, running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Right so she's in the TARDIS. In a stasis chamber or something?"

"No. The TARDIS would have kept her alive but not for long, not with what had infected her. It's so ancient and so old that not even she could detect and name what it was."

Jack nodded, trying to take in the information. "But she's okay now though?"

"Yeah... I reckon about another month in there she'll be fine."

"Another month?!" Gwen gasped, only just catching the final part of the conversation. She could only guess who they were talking about, and it wasn't going to be about anyone else other than Jenny. "Oh that poor girl..."

"She's a strong kid. She'll be fine." Jack forced a smile, trying to reassure her. "We underestimate her. She's the Doctor's daughter. Can overcome anything."

The Doctor smiled and nodded. "Sounds like her." he spoke. "But she's more than that. She's Jenny. And there's only one person she's fighting to stay alive for, and it's not me."

"Does he know?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I know I should tell him. But at the time I didn't know if the treatment would work on her. It was either going to work or it was going to kill her stone dead. But I can feel it." he tapped his head to emphasise. "In here, she's getting stronger."

"So then you can tell him. And Sarah Jane. Luke's a smart kid he'll figure something if you don't and he could come to the wrong conclusion."

The Doctor listened to Jack and nodded. He was right and he knew it. And he had to do it before his future caught up with him, if he could hold it off for another month. He knew he only needed to see that Ood once more... "I'll tell him today." he nodded.

"Make sure you do." Jack looked at him.

The Doctor gave him a look, and then smiled. "Right, well I'd best be off. I'm sure we'll meet again."

Jack nodded, and hugged his old friend goodbye and watched as he left the Hub, and moments later, the swirl of papers littering the place as the TARDIS set off.

Luke looked up from his homework as he heard the familiar whoosh of the TARDIS materiallising. He jumped up from his seat and ran up to the attic where sure enough, the blue box was stood and he was half expecting Jenny to just jump out at him.

He hid the slight feeling of disappointment as he saw the Doctor peer out and grin at the sight of him.

"Lukey boy! Just the person I wanted to see." The Doctor said. "I know I've neglected you a bit, and I didn't want to come and see you unless I was bringing good news."

Luke looked up, the beginnings of a smile curling the corners of his mouth. "Is she okay?"

"Getting better by the day. Don't worry. I'll have her back here before you know it."

Luke audibly sighed in relief. "Good. I've missed her. We all have." he added quickly, avoiding his gaze as his cheeks turned a little pink.

The Doctor noted this and nodded slightly. "Well...I spoke to her before I came here."

"What did she say?" Luke asked.

"Wanted to know where she was, what was going on. Asked if you were okay." The Doctor answered, giving him a smile when he saw him look up at him.

Luke smiled back and turned around as he heard Sarah Jane call up to him, asking wo he was talking to. "I'm up here mum, with the Doctor." he called back.

Sarah Jane continued up the stairs and through the open door of the attic and she smiled upon seeing the Doctor. "Well we weren't expecting you."

"Yeah... well... I thought it only fair to give you and Luke an update with Jenny. She's doing alright." The Doctor smiled.

"Will she be able to come back here?" Luke asked.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane shared a look, and it was Sarah Jane that had answered. "If she wants to, I don't see why not. You two will obviously have to have seperate rooms."

Luke just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Honestly what do you think will happen?"

Sarah Jane shot him a look. "Luke Smith you are not as innocent as you look, I have heard yours and Clyde's conversations."

The comment made him laugh again. "Yeah but that's him. Not me. I'm smarter than that remember."

"You're still a teenage boy. And I'vee no doubt Jenny is smart too." Sarah Jane spoke. "And don't you even think about going without saying goodbye." she added, not taking her eyes off her son, but could see from the corner of her eye the Doctor edging his way toward the TARDIS.

A/N: yes I've been rubbish with my updating and I'm sorry! Blame work and actually having a life! :( Oh and a new found obsession in Waterloo Road...


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor was made to stay by Sarah Jane until she got full, satisfactory answers. Of course, for this she had sent Luke away to do his homework. The less he worried, the better for her because it meant less repeated questions.  
"Sarah Jane Smith. I have promised you even by the resurrection of Gallifrey itself that Jenny is fine. She is strong. Can I please put an end to this interrogation?" The Doctor complained. "Or can I at least have a banana?"

"The questions are done." Sarah Jane confirmed, and smiled. "But no banana."

"What? Why not!?" The Doctor asked like a sulky child being told he can't have any more sweets.

"Because I've banned them from the house. Luke and Clyde keep using them as guns, pretending to shoot each other with them." Sarah Jane smirked. "So I told them to throw apples at each other instead. They complained saying they would get hurt if they did."

The Doctor pretended to sulk a little while longer, saw she wasn't going to give up and he grinned lightly. "Well, until the next time, Sarah-Jane." he spoke.

Sarah Jane looked as something flickered in his eyes. "Doctor? Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked, this time concerned for her oldest friend.

"Could I ever keep a secret from you, Sarah?" The Doctor smiled.

"No, of course not, but I'm just worried. You seem like you're... I don't know... expecting something terrible."

Of course Sarah Jane could see straight through him... But this wasn't about him. His visit was about Jenny and that's how it would remain. Oods appearing in front of him at will be damned. "I always look like this." he grinned.

"Oh!" Sarah Jane scoffed and took a swipe at his arm, but when her hand connected with the jacket it was only gentle.

"I'll see you again, Sarah."

"I've no doubt you will, Doctor." Sarah Jane smiled and watched as he disappeared into the TARDIS, and moments later, watched it disappear from her life once more.

* * *

The Doctor returned to Jenny's bedside. She looked more like her old self again. Alive, happy, carefree. Just the way she should be.

"Are you ready?" he asked. He already knew time had passed, yet for him, he'd only seen her not even an hour ago.

"Yep." Jenny nodded, hopping off the bed once a nurse had finished checking she was fit to leave. "Where are we going?And what is that ridiculous thing around your neck?"

"Well... there's been something I've been avoiding for some time, and it's about time I went ahead and did it." The Doctor sighed, effectively sealing his own fate, but said nothing at her next comment.

"Oh? What's that then?" she asked, tilting her head, then her eyes flashed as a thought crossed her mind. "Is it something exciting?"

"Depends which way you look at it." The Doctor gave her a smile. "Come on." he added, leading her to the TARDIS.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked as he sent the TARDIS into flight. She gasped as she was thrown to the floor and she grabbed a handrail to pull herself up.

The Doctor said nothing until he landed the TARDIS. "Wait here." he told her, making his way to the door.

"Yeah right." Jenny muttered, following him out into the snowy surroundings, her eyes setting sight on an Ood for the very first time. She wasn't listening to what her father was rambling on about, her eyes remained transfixed on the creature, curious to know what it was, but had to be patient for him to stop talking so she could ask.


End file.
